moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Haguar Runewarden
About Haguar is a kind and loyal friend. He would give his life for his home. For a old dwarf, he shows respect and kindness to elves, but still has well earned hatred for troggs, gnolls, and orcs. He's lived an exciting life of adventure, fighting, and crafting runes of high quality. His true true strength comes from his undying loyalty for his Friends and Kinsmen. He would gladly lay what ever time he has left on the clock before he lets the Horde and Other threats take his homeland. The Dwarf outlived many of his kin. He now resides of Roglaf's Valley in the Mountains between the Wetlands and Dun Morogh. Though in recent times he's been sending men and supplies to a dwarven fort in Arathi known as the Crimson Halls. History Childhood Born in the great dwarven city o' Ironforge, Haguar was son of Hagnus Battlebeard. As he grew up, his father taught him the way of the axe and shield and his uncle secretly taught him how to forge runes on his weapons to make them more effective. He befriended a Folgrin Ironbeard as his childhood bestfriend. Early Adulthood Once young Haguar turned of age, he left his mountain home to wander around the Eastern Kingdoms. He ventured as far as Strangethorn and up as far as Quel'thalas, long before they were destroyed by the scourge. Upon his travels he's made friends with various humans, elves, and at one point, a Kobold. Eventually he did return to his home, taking up the axe as his father wished. He participated in many attacks on Frostmane Trolls and Troggs. He married a historian and had four sons by the time of the War of Three Hammers. War of Three Hammers Haguar already became a well respected armsman in Ironforge at the time of King Anvilmar's death. He took place in the civil war, and then marched into Redridge with pride. In the battle that ended up with scorching part of Redridge, Haguar lost his second son. When he returned, he was well decorated and gave up the soldier's life. He primarily focused on his runesmithing. Alliance of Lordaeron Many years after the War. Haguar picked up arms again as the Old Horde Tried to penetrate Ironforge's gates. He traveled north with Khaz'Modan's soldiers to fight in the Second War. At this point, he was an older dwarf and did less on the battlefield, and carved rune on weapons most of the time. Though there were times he did fight. Haguar almost lost the Valley when the Orc's invaded the Wetlands. His keep was on it's last leg before they were saved. Because of it, he always is cautious of the Orc and the Horde. Never again will he underestimate them. Returning to his Roots During the conflicts of the Horde and Alliance. Haguar grew older, venerable. He was no longer truely fit to be on a battlefield. He took up an offer to serve Sven Sootbeard as a merchant. As well as going on expeditions all over Azeroth. Expedition to the Outlands Haguar ventured to the Outlands when the portal opened, he reunited with a his grandson who was lost when the portal was Destroyed. He aided in recovering ores from the Outland, but otherwise did little else. Expedition to Northrend Haguar went with the Explorer's League to Northrend. He was excited to help unearth the sites. He spent most of his time researching on titanic runes and magic. In the Storm Peaks, he set up an outpost he still uses in the present. When he returned to Ironforge, He brought back with him a Iron Dwarf named Durvick Runereaver. He claimed the Iron Dwarf was his 'assistant'. He brought back his findings and continues to work on it. Time in Hiding The Venerable dwarf some time in his dwarven home and outpost. He ventured out to aid in some projects and deals. But he mostly stayed to himself most of the Shattering. He did welcome the other two Dwarven Clans with an open heart. But during the time Pandaria's mists disappeared. He was a small part in a excavation. he made friends with the locals and keeps a few contacts. Aiding Ghlafferge/Syla Haguar eventually started working for Ghlafferge Sootbeard, he served as a runesmith and business investor. Soon after Ghlafferge left to Uldum, Haguar sided with a friend of Sootbeard, Geranelm Syla. Where he used his old military knowledge to help him in the Grizzly Hills. The Old Thane Haguar, truely feeling the effects of age. Settled down in his small stead, as Patriarch of Clan Runewarden. And Thane of the Roglaf's Valley in the mountains of the Wetlands. Though he cannot fight as he once does, he uses his wisdom and common sense to try and benefit his people. Quotes from Haguar * "Dunnae mess with a mountain dwarf!" * "T'is a dark day, w'en ye lads forget w'y we built our keeps to repel armies." * "Ta' get near t'e Sootbeards be ye down fall!" * "Ye elves live for t'ousands o' years. Yet t'is ol' dwarf t'ats a t'ird o' yer age be wiser t'an ye." * "I drink ta ye, my fallen kin." Category:Zundrbar Category:Dwarf Category:Warriors Category:Characters